heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Shield Generators
Shield Generators allow shields to be raised around the entire ship, allowing for a negation of damage until the shield runs out of energy. As many different types of shields can be attached to and operable on the ship as the ship and its power generators can hold. Energy Shields: Energy Shields can defend against all weapons and EMP blasts. They cost 10,000 for a Poor shield, 20,000 for a Fair shield, 40,000 for a Good shield, and 80,000 for an Excellent shield, multiplied by the size of the ship. Force Fields: Force Fields defend against all attacks by solid objects, such as projectiles from a PPC or rail gun, and even being rammed by another ship. They cost 8000 for a Poor shield, 16,000 for a Fair shield, 32,000 for a Good shield, and 64,000 for an Excellent shield, multiplied by the size of the ship. Deflector Shields: Deflector Shields can defend against all energy weapon attacks, like laser blasts or Ion cannons, and sends them back at an opposite angle. It cannot defend against EMP blasts. They cost 8500 for a Poor shield, 17,000 for a Fair shield, 34,000 for a Good shield, and 68,000 for an Excellent shield, multiplied by the size of the ship. Inertial Shields: Inertial shields intercept and slow all attacks by solid objects, such as projectiles from a PPC or rail gun, and even being rammed by another ship. However, it doesn’t completely negate ranks of the attack like a regular shield. Instead, it reduces the rank of the attack by the rank of the shield. Thus, if the attack is Good, and the Inertial Shields are ranked Fair, the attack is reduced by two ranks, becoming a Poor result. They cost 4000 for a Poor shield, 8000 for a Fair shield, 16,000 for a Good shield, and 32,000 for an Excellent shield, multiplied by the size of the ship. Raising and Lowering Shields: Shields can be raised, at which point the ship receives their defensive capabilities in return for the energy requirement of the shields being taken up. Raising shields is a sign of hostility and distrust, and a lot of times raising shields during an encounter will cause the enemy ship to attack. Shields may be lowered as a sign of good faith, but energy can be kept running to them in order to recharge any damage done to them. This requires the full compliment of energy be used. Finally, shields may be completely lowered, in which case they will neither provide protection or be recharged, but they will not take up any power. For a ship to go from shields being completely lowered to fully raised takes a number of seconds equal to the total shield life of the ship multiplied by the size of the ship. Defensive Capabilities: The efficiency of a ship’s Shield Systems are based on the rank of the system. A Poor system will reduce the rank of an attack by one and allow the remaining force of the attack through. A Fair shield reduces the rank of the attack by two, a Good system by three, and an Excellent system by four. Shield Life: A shield can defend 50 Hull Damage per rank. Thus, if a ship has three Fair Force Fields installed, it could stop 300 Hull damage from getting to the ship. A shield cannot begin to regenerate until after the shields have been lowered (power still needs to be running to them), and then it regenerates one unit every minute. Energy Requirements: Shield systems require one unit of energy per rank of the shields multiplied by the size of the ship. Size: One unit of size multiplied by the size of the ship. Category:Starships